Turn!
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: "… Never say yes to the right guy" / "Are you'll say yes to the tight guy?" / "Well.. let's see." / SULAY! LAYHO! (SeKe, little BDSM, Dirty Talk, Sex Toys, OOC, Typos, etc) RnR? :)


**Turn!**

**.**

**SuLay's fanfiction**

**Little BDSM, Dirty Talk, Sex Toys, SeKe!, etc**

**OOC, Typos, AU**

**Don't bash the cast! No plagiarism, etc**

**-Akita Fisayu-**

**.**

"… _Never say yes to the right guy" _| _"Are you'll say yes to the __**tight **__guy_?" | "_Well.. let's see."_

:: -0- ::

:: -0- ::

"Aaah~! Suhooo~!"

Seorang namja manis yang _half-naked_ tampak menggeliat gelisah di lantai. Sementara namja lain yang memakai kemeja kantoran menyeringai di balik meja kerjanya.

"Wae, Lay-ah?"

"Nnggh.." Namja bernama Lay itu tidak menjawab. Bagian bawahnya yang telanjang sehingga memperlihatkan juniornya yang mengacung tegak dengan cairan _precum_ dan pantat seksi dengan _hole_ merah itu bergerak-gerak liar. "Suhoo.. lepaskan, nngh~ _vibrator_-nya…! Aaah!"

Suho tidak bisa menahan seringaiannya. Ia beranjak menghampiri sekretaris sekaligus kekasihnya yang makin mengerang-erang nikmat. "Tapi kau menikmatinya, kan, chagi?"

"Kim Joon Myeon! Aaakh~!"

Suho tidak menanggapi protes dari Lay. Tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Lay yang kusut, sengaja berlama-lama.

"Emmh~! Oooh~"

"Wow~" Suho bersiul melihat dada Lay yang mulus dan berkeringat. Kedua _nipple_-nya mencuat ke atas. "Bagaimana kau bisa seseksi ini, sayang?"

"Jangan menggodaku..! Aaah~" desah Lay keenakan ketika Suho mulai mencium dan menyedot _nipple_-nya. Tangan Lay refleks menekan kepala Suho untuk memperdalam kulumannya. "Aahh~!"

Suho menggigit _nipple _Lay gemas hingga teriakan lolos dari bibir penuh Lay. Ia kembali mencium, mengulum, dan menggigit tonjolan pink itu. Sementara _nipple _lain ditarik, dipencet, dan dicubit tangannya.

"Oooh~! Suhoo~! Emmhh, _moree_~!"

"Aye, chagi…" suara berat Suho sukses membuat wajah Lay memerah. Kepala Suho merangkak naik dan membungkam bibir Lay dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Lidah Suho menyapu bibir Lay, lalu menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut kekasihnya yang basah dan hangat. Diajaknya lidah yang berdiam di dalamnya untuk bermain.

"Ngghh~ Chummpphh~!"

_Saliva _berguguran dari ujung mulut keduanya, menetes membasahi leher Lay yang jenjang dan basah– sejujurnya, seluruh tubuh Lay basah oleh keringat, _makes him look more sexy_~

Tangan Suho tidak tinggal diam. Ia meraih pantat kenyal Lay dan meremasnya, menggoda Lay yang melenguh penuh nikmat. "_Say my name_~ _with your sexy voice, slut_~" bisik Suho seduktif di telinga Lay.

"AAH~!" teriak Lay saat Suho menampar pantatnya. "Suhoo~"

Suho menyeringai. Ia mendekap tubuh Lay dan mengubah posisi mereka. Suho yang berada di bawah Lay sekarang. "Puaskan aku."

Lay yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, perlahan menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya. "_I never disappoint you, right_?" desahnya di leher Suho.

Suho mengerang ketika bibir Lay mengecup tengkuknya dan menjilatnya. Bibir Lay begitu lincah bergerak, ia menciptakan banyak _kissmark _dalam waktu singkat.

"Laay~ Errmhh… _goodhh_.."

Suho tidak sadar Lay telah membuka sabuk dan celananya. Lay menyeringai menggoda.

"Juniormu besar dan panjang, sayang~ Aku tidak sabar menikmati kejantananmu di dalam lubangku yang sempit dan basah ini~" _dirty talk _Lay keluar, dikocoknya junior Suho dengan cepat, membuat namja yang berada di bawahnya mendesah keras.

"_Just foreplay, _Lay. Aku akan memasuki dan menumbuk lubang ketatmu di apartemen kita… ok?" Suho menangkup pipi Lay dan membawanya ke dalam _French kiss _yang memabukkan.

"Kalau begitu manjakan juniorku, Suho~ Kau sudah membuatnya bangun, sayang~" rengek Lay manja. Ia duduk di atas perut ber-abs Suho dan menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya di junior Suho.

"_Fuck_! Kau membuat adik kecilku bangun, Lay." Rutuk Suho. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan pulang dengan _hole_-mu yang lecet."

"_I'm ready for it_." Lay mengedipkan matanya. "Lepaskan _vibrator _sialan ini dulu, _pleasee_?"

Suho menaikkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba ide nakal muncul di otaknya. "Tidak. Kau akan pulang dengan _vibrator _di dalam _hole-_mu."

"EEH?"

Lay menatap tidak suka pada Suho. _Hell, _ia malas berjalan ke mana-mana dengan _sex toys _di dalam lubang pantatnya! "Tidak mau! _Pleaseee… _aku akan menari _striptease_?"

"Tidak, tidak." Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tangannya mencengkram junior Lay dan mengocoknya. Lay mendesah saat merasakan jemari Suho membelai dan memainkan juniornya.

"Bercinta 24 jam penuh…?"

"Kita selalu melakukannya." Suho menyeringai.

"Lalu?" Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suho tertawa lalu mencium kilat bibir seksi Lay.

"_Making love in public_?"

"YAH!" Suho tergelak melihat wajah Lay yang memerah padam.

"Aku menginginkannya, Lay~ Agar mereka tahu kau hanya milikku." Desah Suho, seduktif. Lay menggembungkan pipinya dan menyingkirkan tangan Suho dari juniornya.

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja _partner sex _yang lain!"

"Bercanda, chagii. _Sex toys all time_?"

Lay berpikir. "Euungg… baiklah?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu kau tetap dengan _vibrator _di dalammu hingga kita sampai di apartemen, Lay." Goda Suho, nakal. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan kabur ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

"Eh…?" mata Lay membulat, ia baru menyadari maksud perkataan Suho dan bergegas menyusul Suho. "YAAK! KIM JOON MYEON!"

Suara tawa Suho terdengar keras dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

-0-

"Se, selamat sore, direktur Kim… sekretaris Zhang." Sapa seorang resepsionis kantor dengan gugup melihat SuLay berjalan melewati lobi.

"Sore, Ga In-yah."

Son Ga In buru-buru membungkukkan badannya. Sekalian menyembunyikan wajah malunya saat Lay lewat di depannya dengan cara berjalan yang aneh, wajah penuh peluh yang memerah, dan gumaman-gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir _kissable_-nya.

"… Uuuh, Suhooo… _vibrator _ini benar-benar mengganggukuu" rengek Lay. Suho hanya tersenyum –setengah menyeringai– seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya.

"Sudah berapa kali _vibrator _itu menekan _prostat_-mu?" tanya Suho santai sambil masuk ke pintu pengemudi. Lay meninju lengan Suho malu.

"Yah!"

"Hahahahaa~ Kau lucu, chagi."

Suho menyalakan mesin mobilnya setelah mencubit _nipple _Lay yang tercetak jelas karena kaus yang dikenakannya terlalu ketat, _v-neck _pula. Tentu saja Suho yang memberikannya, kkk~

"Hyuung…" rajuk Lay. Suho merasakan ujung bibirnya berkedut, berusaha menahan tawa. Lay selalu memanggilnya 'hyung' saat ingin atau merajuk kesal.

"Kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Suho kalem. Mobil mulai berjalan.

"…" Lay hanya menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

.

**Flashback**

.

Bar Beautiful Night

Hiruk pikuk bar tampak tidak mengganggu seorang namja manis yang duduk di depan meja bartender. Tangan lentiknya memegang ujung gelas berisi _whisky_ sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah HP _touchscreen. _Matanya memandang kosong ke arah layar yang bercahaya.

Namja itu adalah Zhang Yi Xing, atau yang sering dipanggil Lay. Namja kelahiran China yang bekerja sebagai salah satu kepala divisi perusahaan terkenal di Seoul.

"Gluk, gluk…" Lay meneguk _whisky_-nya dengan rakus. "Cih… sialan, mereka anggap apa aku?! Boneka seks? Cuih, aku tidak sudi!" racaunya.

"Seenaknya saja mereka memaksaku _one night stand_! Mereka pikir aku namja murahan!? Huhh…" semburat merah manis menghiasi pipi Lay. "Aku tidak tahan bekerja di sana, aiishh..!"

"Aku benci bajingan-bajingan brengsek itu! Aku tidak akan mudah diajak bercinta oleh ahjussi-ahjussi tua itu! Aku mual membayangkannyaa…!"

"Bagaimana bila aku yang mengajakmu?"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara lembut yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja tampan dengan raut wajah menyenangkan duduk di sampingnya.

"_Martini vermouth_." Pesan namja tampan tersebut pada bartender, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lay.

"Halo." Sapanya ramah.

Lay tidak menjawab sapaan itu. Ia memandang sang namja tampan dengan alis berkerut. "Nuguseyo…?"

"Kim Joon Myeon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Suho tersenyum _angelic _pada Lay.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Suho-ssi?" tanya Lay tak acuh.

"Bercintalah denganku."

Perkataan Suho yang _to the point _sukses membuat Lay tersedak. "A, apa?"

"_Making love with me_." Ulang Suho santai.

"Hahahahaa, lucu sekali kau! Apa kau memang seperti ini, mengajak bercinta pada siapapun yang kau temui?" tawa Lay, meremehkan. Suho menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukannya padamu." Senyum Suho masih terkembang. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada bartender yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Kau aneh, Suho-ssi!" ujar Lay kesal.

"Hmm." Suho mereguk _vermouth-_nya. "Aku namja baik-baik. Tenang saja."

"Mana ada namja baik-baik yang mengajak orang asing bercinta?!" dengus Lay. Ia merasa benar-benar muak pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"Yeah…" Suho mengedikkan bahunya.

Untuk sesaat, atmosfer di antara mereka berubah canggung. Lay tetap sibuk dengan HP dan _whisky_-nya, sementara Suho mengetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Hhh.." Lay tiba-tiba mendesah. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu yang disukainya. Ia mulai mabuk. "_Puttin my defences up, cause I don't wanna fall in love… if I ever did that–"_

Suho hanya diam, tapi telinganya mendengar setiap kata yang disenandungkan Lay.

"–… _Never say yes to the right guy..._"

"_Are you'll say yes to the __**tight **__guy_?" potong Suho. Lay kembali menoleh ke arah Suho, semburat merah di wajahnya akibat alkohol membuatnya semakin _cute_.

"_Tight_?"

Suho berdehem sejenak. "_Ass hole, I mean_."

Lay menatap Suho lama, sementara Suho hanya tersenyum kaku. Takut kalau-kalau Lay memarahinya dan menolaknya seperti tadi.

"… _Well.. let's see_."

Senyum Suho terkembang sempurna, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan di mata Lay. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Lay hanya menurut ketika Suho menariknya ke _private room_.

.

Suho terbanting di ranjang sementara Lay menindihnya. Bibir keduanya sudah bertautan dan saling melumat. Suho menangkup kedua sisi kepala Lay dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhh.."

".. Kau yang dominan…?" desah Lay, masih menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Suho. Suho mengulum bibir Lay.

"Untuk kali ini, kau saja…" balas Suho.

Lay mengembangkan seringainya, ia segera menyusupkan tangannya ke balik baju Suho dan langsung menyukai permukaan perut yang berotot di dalamnya. Benar-benar menggairahkan.

"Kau menggairahkan sekali, Suho-ssi. Aku penasaran, apa juniormu juga menggairahkan seperti perut berototmu?" ucap Lay, menggoda.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri?" tanya Suho tenang sambil menuntun tangan Lay ke juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dan Lay, tanpa diberitahu, segera meremas dan membelainya seduktif.

"Aakh!" jerit Suho.

"Ini belum apa-apa~"

Lay menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Suho serta mengecup tiap jengkal kulit berbau maskulin yang dapat diraih bibir penuhnya. Ia memainkan _nipple _Suho dengan semangat, seakan kecanduan untuk mencubit, memencet, dan mengusap tonjolan pink itu.

Suho? Ia sudah mengerang-erang nikmat menikmati perlakuan Lay.

"Errhhmm!"

"Aahh~ Hahh~ Yeaah~!" Suho menjerit seksi ketika Lay menggigit _nipple_-nya hingga berdarah, ia meremas rambut coklat Lay sambil terus mendesahkan nama Lay. "Sedot susukuu~ Lumat putingku, Laay~!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku melumat ini saja~?" Lay turun ke tubuh bagian bawah Suho dan memasukkan junior Suho ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmmhhh~_" *lick_.

"Arrghhh! Haahh~ Haahh~! _Mooreee_~ _Fasteerhh…_!" Suho menekan kepala Lay agar juniornya terbenam sempurna di mulut Lay. Lay sedikit tersedak saat ujung junior Suho menyodok tenggorokannya.

Lay memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sesekali ia menggesekkan giginya di junior Suho. Pantatnya ditunggingkan, sehingga Suho yang melihatnya semakin terbakar nafsu dan meremas bongkahan daging kenyal itu kuat-kuat.

Tersenyum menggoda di antara kulumannya, Lay menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, seperti menari _striptease_.

Suho tidak tahan lagi. Ia bergegas mendorong bahu Lay dan merubah posisi mereka. Ia sudah tidak sabar dan Lay terkesan memperlambatnya untuk menggodanya.

"Kukira aku yang dominan, Agassi~?" goda Lay.

"Kau terus menggodaku dengan tingkah-tingkah nakalmu, sayang. Aku ingin segera menikmati _hole _sempitmu." Balas Suho. "Dan panggil aku Suho."

Lay menyeringai. Tanpa disangka-sangka ia balik mendorong Suho keras hingga ia kembali berada di atas tubuh namja _angelic _itu. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku mengendaraimu? Kau menyebalkan, heh. Aku harus menghukummu.."

Diraihnya sabuk yang tergeletak di lantai tanpa beranjak sama sekali dari posisi semula. Lay lalu mencengkram tangan Suho dan mengikatnya dengan sabuk yang juga diikatkan di _headbord _ranjang. Suho tidak bisa berkutik.

"Mari kita bermain~"

Suho terbelalak melihat Lay yang menyiapkan juniornya di depan _hole _rapat Suho. "Y, yah! Pakai _lube–_"

JLEB!

"AAAARGGHHHHH!"

"Errnghhh.. _so tight_!" geram Lay.

Suho menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, sampai sesuatu yang amis dan pekat tercecap indra perasanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas begitu panas yang begitu menyiksa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. "U, ukkhhh.."

Lay yang mengerti mengocok kejantanan Suho. Bagaimana pun, sepertinya ia telah mengambil keperjakaan Suho. Terbukti ada darah yang mengalir dari _hole _Suho dan membasahi ranjang. "Pelan-pelan atau kasar…?"

Suho memejamkan mata erat. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan.."

"_Then it'll be hard_, _honey. Just enjoy…_"

"Ah!" pekik Suho ketika Lay mengeluarkan juniornya. Sedikit merasa lega tapi…

JLEBB!

Lay mendorong masuk juniornya dengan keras dan kasar hingga seluruh batang kejantanannya tertanam di dalam _hole _sempit Suho yang segera membungkusnya dengan erat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suho menarik tangannya kuat-kuat sampai pergelangan tangannya lecet. Air matanya menyeruak turun tanpa bisa dicegah. "Akkhh…"

Lay memberi _hand job _pada junior Suho dan mencumbu bibir merah yang bengkak di bawahnya. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Suho.

"… _M, move_…"

"Eh?"

"Bergeraklah…" pinta Suho dengan suara parau.

Lay menurut, dengan tangan tetap mengocok junior Suho, ia bergerak. Sedikit lembut.

"Aaahh.. aahhh…" desah Suho.

"Mendesah.. mendesahlah~" sahut Lay, suaranya berubah berat. "Aaah! _So tight… warm.. _errmm..!"

Suho mulai terbiasa dengan junior Lay di dalam lubangnya. Bahkan saat Lay akan mempercepat intensitas tumbukannya, Suho dengan nakal malah mengetatkan _hole_-nya, menjepit junior Lay sehingga Lay kesusahan bergerak.

"Yak! Mulai nakal, eh?" Lay meremas junior Suho, membuat Suho memekik.

"Aaah!"

Lay mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan ia memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Ssshh! AAHH! Haahh!" Suho refleks ikut menggerakkan pantatnya.

"Hhhmmm~ Emmmhh…" Lay mencumbu bibir Suho, menggigit bibir itu hingga berdarah serta memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Suho.

"Gaahh~!"

Suho melepaskan ciuman keduanya dan bergerak semakin liar ketika junior Lay menumbuk _prostat_-nya dengan tepat. Ranjang tempat mereka berdua bercinta berderit keras.

"AAAHH! _THERE! FUCK! FUCK MEEE..! _Aaaakkhh!"

Lay tidak bisa menahan rasa puasnya. Dengan kegilaan yang memuncak, ia menyodok-nyodok _hole _Suho, mengabaikan desahan keenakan dan rintihan kesakitan karena darah mengucur semakin deras dari sela-sela lubang Suho. "NGGH! _IT'S SO TIGHT.._! _Dammit_!" lenguhnya nikmat.

"Ah! Hahh! Haahh! Laay~!"

Suho melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas saat Lay membungkuk untuk mengulum _nipple_-nya. Gigitan-gigitan dan lumatan yang diterimanya, belum lagi sodokan junior Lay di _hole-_nya, membuatnya tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah.

"Ngghhh!"

LayHo sama-sama merasakan junior mereka berkedut. Lay otomatis mempercepat gerakan _in-out _nya, dibantu Suho yang menggerakkan pantatnya cepat.

"_I… wanna.. CUMM…_! Aaakkkhhh!"

Lay menggigit puting susu Suho kuat-kuat hingga berdarah, juniornya membesar di dalam _hole _Suho dan otot-otot lubang Suho yang meremas juniornya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan klimaks. "_CUUM… _AAAAAHH!"

Keduanya menjerit bersamaan. Suho menyemburkan _sperma_-nya di perut Lay dan perutnya sendiri, sedangkan Lay memenuhi _hole _Suho dengan _sperma_-nya yang sangat banyak, membuat cairan putih itu ikut berbaur dengan darah yang menetes keluar.

"Hhh… hhh…"

Lay ambruk di sebelah Suho. Semua serba berantakan, dan aroma _seks _yang kental menusuk indra penciuman. Lay mengusap _nipple _Suho yang bengkak dan berdarah, kemudian bibirnya memberi _kissmark-kissmark _di leher yang basah oleh keringat itu.

"Emhh.. _you're really hot_…"

"Apakah ini berarti… ini tidak akan berakhir sebagai _One Night Stand _saja?" canda Suho. Deru napas yang kelelahan terdengar jelas di telinga Lay.

"Uuumm.." Lay mengangguk.

Suho mendekap Lay ke dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Lay penuh kasih. "Lain kali aku yang akan menikmati lubang hangatmu."

"Itu kalau kita bertemu lagi." Balas Lay.

Suho menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang berdarah, lalu tertawa. "Hahaha, tentu saja.. Nah, mari tidur."

Lay menurut… kemudian matanya tertutup damai.

-0-

"Huuuaammm…!"

Lay menguap. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. "Eh?"

Namja itu bingung melihat dirinya terbangun di sebuah kamar, yang berantakan, kecil, dan.. HEI! Kenapa ia telanjang?!

"MWOO?! Aisshh!" Lay cepat-cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Keningnya mengernyit ketika hidungnya mencium suatu bau yang sangat kental dan aneh. Membuatnya mual. "Yaa, ishh..! Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?!"

Lay turun dari ranjang yang terasa lengket. Ia terheran-heran mendapati pakaiannya terlipat rapi di atas meja.

"… Surat?"

Penasaran, diraihnya surat itu.

_To : Zhang Yi Xing_

_Annyeong. Mianhae, aku pulang lebih dulu. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tertidur pulas seperti anak kecil, hehehe._

_Lay-ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ini bar milikku, dan kau tidak perlu membayar apapun. Aku sudah mengatakan pada bartender untuk membiarkanmu dan kau bisa pulang kapan saja._

_Hei, Lay, tubuh bagian bawahku terasa sakit, tahu! Dasaar… -_-_

_Tunggu saja, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu itu, kkk~ Kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan menyerahkan keperjakaanmu kalau kita bertemu lagi, kan? _

_Sudah ya, itu ada sarapan untukmu. Minta saja pada bartender. Ia kuperintahkan untuk menunggumu bangun dan membuatkanmu sarapan._

_I'll miss you. Specially your hole, hahaha :D  
._

_-Kim Joon Myeon-_

Lay melotot.

"APA?!"

-Continued-

Akita : Annyeong :D Ini FF BDSM SuLay Akita yang pertama... Akita buat SeKe di sini ^^ Mianhae kalau ada yang tidak suka, silakan bash author-nya, jangan cast-nya nee? :D

RnR? :)


End file.
